


Cold Hands Warm Heart

by taeinyellow



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 3AM, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hoodies, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm too lazy for tags, M/M, No Smut, Sad Yeonjun, Spy Taehyun, Stealthy Taehyun, The Han River, bye, long walks, slight angst, soft, taejun, they babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeinyellow/pseuds/taeinyellow
Summary: Yeonjun sneaks out in the middle of the nightTaehyun just happens to be awake
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Cold Hands Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this way back in March and deleted it after a month bc I thought it was trash but I decided to edit and repost it even though people ik might see this,,, help

It was around 3 am when I heard shuffling in the bunk adjacent to mine. I brushed it off at first, thinking someone was stirring in their sleep as usual. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure appear in the dark-moving slowly towards the door. When the door opens the tiniest bit of light peeks through and it's not much, but it's enough for me to tell that it's Yeonjun who had risen out of bed at this late hour. I was sure he was either using the bathroom or getting a drink so I opted to stay put, but after 30 seconds had passed I found myself carefully creeping towards the door just as he had done not too long ago.

When I quietly slipped out of the room and looked around he was nowhere to be seen. Well, at least not where I thought he'd be. He's clearly not in the bathroom as the door is wide open and no one was in the kitchen either. I moved quietly down the dark hallway towards the entrance area and stealthily peeked around the corner. He was there, putting on his coat. I hid, careful not to be seen, and only until I heard the front door click shut did I move. I scrambled to put on my shoes and grabbed some random hoodie hanging up in the closet before I exited the dorm searching for that familiar head of blue hair. I easily found him once I stepped outside. He was walking, and I don't know where to, but I'm following him.

I waited until he was about 20 feet ahead of me before I started walking so he wouldn't notice I was there. If he caught me I'd never find out where he goes in the middle of the night. That is if he did this regularly. That's not really my business though, he's an adult, he can take care of himself. But he's also someone important to me and I'd rather him not keep any secrets, not from me or any of the members. It's important that we're open and trust each other. So maybe that's why I'm out here now, following him to god knows where at 3 am. How long will this take? Is he doing something illegal? ...Is he meeting up with someone? See now that is a terrifying thought because what if the "someone" he meets is his significant other. If there's anything I'd want to stay a secret it would be that. 

I don't think he'd go against the dating ban but if it turns out to be true I don't wanna find out. I've got enough on my plate already just being an idol. It seriously would be the last secret I'd want to hear from him or any of the members really, we could get in serious trouble for dating and I think I'd get in trouble just for knowing and keeping it a secret. Thinking about it, I almost did a 360 but I trust that Yeonjun's smarter than that.

Maybe there's also the slightest possibility that I hate the thought of Yeonjun Hyung dating someone else. Sometimes I can't help the weird jealous thoughts I get about him but I always, without hesitation, push them down as far as I possibly can once they surface. I don't understand why I have those thoughts but if there's anything that I do understand it's that I shouldn't have them in the first place. It isn't right to feel bitter when he kisses Soobin Hyung on the cheek, or when he back hugs Huening Kai, when he absentmindedly plays with Beomgyu Hyungs fingers or does anything even remotely intimate with anyone other than me. So I don't. And even if I did, I'd never admit that.

We were approaching the Han River now and suddenly I understand why the hell I feel like we've been walking for hours. What the hell Yeonjun Hyung? you literally could have done this at any other time, like, I don't know, maybe not at 3 am? We continued walking for another few minutes and I wonder again why he didn't just come here in the morning, It was our day off after all, but my question is answered when Yeonjuns walking slows to a stop and he faces the river. From the side, I saw everything. I watched him crumble. He was sobbing. Unaware that I was here. So this is why he wanted to be alone.

I stood still for a few moments, not really sure what to do. I had never seen Yeonjun Hyung this sad before, he's usually really composed. He needs someone. I thought and it was like my feet moved on their own. He thinks he's all alone. I stopped. I stood about 2 feet away now.

"Yeonjun Hyung." I said, my voice sad.

He jumped and turned to me, and finally, I saw his face. He looked at me wide-eyed, tears still rolling down his cheeks and his nose red from his crying, but despite it all, I was sure he's still one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

"T-Taehyun?" he asked, He turned away from me and began wiping at the tears "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." I replied quickly.

His eyes widened "Th-The whole time you were?" I nodded.

"W-Well, you should go home. It's late and-"

"-Hyung," I cut him off when I stepped closer and placed my hand on his arm to turn him towards me. Our eyes met, and I felt my stomach sinking. I took his hands in my own, never breaking our eye contact. They're cold. "Tell me what's wrong?"

He looked into my eyes for a few moments before he broke down once again. "Taehyun," he cried, "I can't-" he hiccuped "I-I can't-" He sobbed violently, his body was shaking. "Shh, It's okay Hyung, I'm here." I felt my heart breaking, I hated seeing him so broken. I wrapped my arms around him and began stroking his hair gently.

"I'm here." I said calmly. "You're not alone. I promise you. I'm right here." I felt him loosen up in my arms before he hugged me back, his head buried in my neck. His crying was slowly getting less intense as I held him.

Once his crying stopped, he didn't let go. He tightened his arms around me. "Taehyun," he finally says.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." he said before pulling away and flashing that million-dollar smile he's got. Of course, It's not long before I'm beaming back at him, not able to resist the addictive smile.

"Anytime," I say still smiling back at him. 

"You know," I say, grabbing onto his arm so he'd start walking back with me. "You could have told me earlier." We were walking side by side now.

"I know but, It's a lot harder than it sounds." I watched him, carefully listening to his next words. "I was scared that whoever I told would tell me I'm being dramatic and to stop making a big deal out of it." he frowned.

"We would never do that Hyung." I assured, "Me, Hyuka, Soobin Hyung and Beomgyu Hyung will always be here to support you no matter what."

He smiles in thought. "I know." he says finally. It was silent for a while as we walked back to the dorm before he speaks again.

"I see you stole my hoodie." he laughs.

"Huh?" I ask confused before I look down and realize that the hoodie I grabbed in a hurry earlier happened to be his. "O-oh! I'm sorry! I was rushing so I just grabbed-"

"Keep it." He says smiling at me. "It looks better on you anyway."

I blushed lightly before nodding. "Damn, my hands are cold!" He says before he intertwines one of his hands with mine. "How are yours so warm?" he asks, but I didn't reply because what am I supposed to say to that? I shrugged instead, smiling warmly before I stuff our intertwined hands into my hoodie pocket, and together we walked back to the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt if you'd like, it's @taeinyeIIow (the L's are actually capital I's)


End file.
